Apariencias
by Izumi Eien
Summary: En mas de una ocasión había escuchado a Eren gritar: "Acabare con todos los titanes", a pesar de no estar interesada en nadie en la academia, tenía cierto respeto hacia Eren. Su decisión y perseverancia a pesar de no ser tan bueno como ella o los otros reclutas no se daba por vencido. Y eso le gustaba-Serie de drabbles-Amor lento-ErenxAnnie
1. Chapter 1

**Apariencias.**

**Autor: **IzumiEien

**Parejas: **Eren x Annie

**Generos: **Romance – Humor (casi nada)

**Categoria: **T

**Universo: **Academia

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

"¿Por qué sigo haciendo esto?" – Aumentaba cada vez mas la fuerza de sus patadas, solo así podía desfogar sus sentimientos encontrados, su ira, su odio, su frustración, sus ganas de llorar. Ella hace mucho, cuando se despidió de su padre se deshizo de todo sentimiento, se había convertido en una persona fría. Pero era humana, se maldecía por tener que desfogarse, por ser tan débil. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No lo sabía, pero para ella los días eran eternos. Berthold y Reinner se habían adaptado sin problemas, sin embargo ella… con ella todo era distinto- Tsk…

-Annie, no deberías esforzarte tanto – Escucho, alguien entraba al salón de entrenamiento físico de la academia de reclutas, la voz era femenina. Le pareció extraño que alguien además de ella, tuviera el valor de saltarse las clases de Shardis- Alguna debes enseñarme a pelear, se ve que eres muy buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Mina… ¿No deberías estar entrenando con ese instructor?- Pregunto tomando una toalla. Se limpió el sudor de la cámara- Te meterás en problemas.

-No debes preocuparte- Le dedico una sonrisa acercándosele, ella tan solo la miro. Annie le tenía mucho cariño a pesar de que trataba en ser lo menos social posible, ella podría ser su "amiga" – Solo están corriendo por el campo, todos menos Eren y Jean. Que volvieron a pelear nuevamente.

- ¿Otra vez?

No era la primera vez que ese par se peleaban. En mas de una ocasión había escuchado a Eren gritar: "Acabare con todos los titanes", a pesar de no estar interesada en nadie en la academia, tenía cierto respeto hacia Eren. Su decisión y perseverancia a pesar de no ser tan bueno como ella o los otros reclutas no se daba por vencido.

-Annie…- ¿De verdad podría exterminar a todos los titanes? –Annie- Solo era un tonto chico que perdió a su familia, ella no tenía que sentir pena- ¡Annie! – Además, ella tenía sus propios problemas- ¡Annie!

-¿Eh?

-¡En quien pensabas! – Reclamo Mina, no le gustaba ser ignorada.- ¡Pensabas en Eren!

-No digas tonterías Mina…

Cogió su chaqueta, fastidiada. Fastidio causado porque Mina, si tenía razón y pensaba en él.

.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Bueno lo inicie xD , espero sea de agrado para ustedes, esta serie de drabbles :3 hace mucho deseaba escribir de ellos y por fin mi anime , bueno ya lo había echo antes pero , este es un trabajo mas serio. Este fic fue inspirado en la canción "A escondidas tengo que amarte" o como se llane xD el punto que será un amor lento a escondidas en los días de academia.

Saludos, feliz año nuevo lml


	2. Chapter 2

**Apariencias.**

**Autor: **IzumiEien

**Parejas: **Eren x Annie

**Generos: **Romance – Humor

**Categoria:** T

**Universo: **Academia

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

"¿Soy una mala persona?"- Pensaba mientras caminaba hacia las duchas, a pesar de ser poco femenina, le desagradaba totalmente sentir su cuerpo pegajoso por el sudor, además del sol que ardía con intensidad.- Tsk. – chasqueo la lengua fastidiada llegando a su cabaña –"Me quiero ir a casa..."

Entro a su habitación fastidiaba, siempre en estos días recordaba eso. Se volvía débil y frágil. Cada mes era lo mismo, con el tiempo se acostumbraría a ser una mujer y tener días de debilidad. Comenzó a desnudarse, observo su cuerpo pálido con marcas hechas por las correas, efectivamente no era aquella chiquilla que dejo a su padre y llego hasta aquí.

Cogió una toalla y entro a la ducha, el agua fría comenzó a recorrer desde su cabeza hasta sus pies, deseaba que el agua se llevara sus problemas. Olvidar un momento su misión y tratar de vivir tranquila aquí. El agua recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, una vez fresca salió. Se secó dentro de baño no le gustaba exhibirse, aunque en su dormitorio era solo de chicas.

-Annie, hoy tampoco fuiste a entrenar.- Era fácil reconocer esa voz tan neutral.

Mikasa y el resto de las chicas habían regresado, tal parecía que el entrenamiento había terminado, las ignoro. No estaba interesada en ellas. Rápidamente se vistió, hacía mucho calor. Se vistió con el uniforme dejando su polera y chaqueta sobre su cama y salió solo con un polo azul claro. Tenía el cabello muy mojado como para amarrárselo, tampoco le gustaba llevar el cabello suelo, en tanto calor, pero no le quedaba de otra.

Salió de la cabaña en búsqueda de Reinner y Berthold , quienes decían que debían hablar de algo con ella, fue hacia la cabaña de los chicos, logro reconocer la voz de Connie haciendo sus bromas tontas y a Jean alardear sobre la policía militar.

-No entiendo para que entrenarlos contra titanes, si ellos nunca los verán.- Dijo con molestia, apoyándose sobre la pared- Son tan cobardes…

-Por eso yo me uniré a la Legión de Reconocimiento- No hacía falta levantar la mirada, solo había un suicida que deseaba ir contra los titanes.

-¿no te cansas de repetirlo, Eren?- Pregunto observando a los ojos verdes del joven Jaeger , Eren trato de no desviar la mirada, sin embargo la mirada de la rubia era muy intimidante – Sabes, que puedes morir… ¿no?

-Estoy decidido- Respondió sin dudar - ¿Tu que planeas hacer, Annie?

-No, lo se aun…

-Entonces… ¿Por qué estás aquí, Annie?

" ¿Cómo respondo a eso?"- Pensó bajando la mirada.

.

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **¿Cómo que va lento, no? Sera así hasta el capítul ya será un acercamiento mayor. Es un poco complicado manejar a Annie sin Ooc :c pero ahí hago el intento. Esta pareja se ha vuelto mi segundo Otp *-*. Gracias por leer.

**Respuestas :**

GenEs327 : A mí también, gracias por leer.

SEGINAfkuer-16 : Ya esta :3

Seguidor fan 1: Aquí esta :3

Start Kurosaki : Gracias por leer.

LucyDragneRRl : Si, es que son drabbles :3 espero sea de tu agrado.

Call Me Blood s: A mi también me gusta :3 gracias por leer.

Lel: Jajaja, lo intentare :3

Toaneo07: Gracias (?


	3. Chapter 3

**Apariencias.**

**Autor: **IzumiEien

**Parejas: **Eren x Annie

**Generos: **Romance – Humor

**Categoria:** T

**Universo: **Academia

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

**.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3:**

-¡Hey!- Esa voz era su salvadora, Reiner se acercaba a ellos. La rubia quiso suspirar aliviada pero debió contenerse. Nunca pensé tener que responder a una pregunta que no sabía que era tan difícil para ella. - ¡¿Qué hacen aquí los dos solos?!

-N-ada – Respondió Jaeger , sin salgo alguna para la rubia. Él estaba nervioso. ¿Porque? ¿Acaso él temía de Reiner?- S-olo hablamos…

-¡Jaja! ¡Te gusta mucho el dolor! - El rubio soltó una carcajada palmeando la espalda de Eren, tratando de contener la risa comento- ¿Eh? ¿Están saliendo? – Comenzó a sonreír, en cuanto Eren comenzaba a perder el control – Ya veo, con razón siempre te golpea más que a los demás.

- ¡Que dices idiota!- Era más que obvio el sonrojo del chico, por otro Leonhardt tan solo chasqueo la lengua fastidiada, era evidente su fastidio, pues si bien Reiner la había salvado. Odiaba que la tratare como una hermanita que debía proteger. Ella sabía defenderse sola, no le gustaba depender de otros. - ¡Solo estábamos conversando!

-Jaja, ¿negarla? Eso explica las palizas que te da.

-¿Quieres dejar de joder?- La sombría voz de la rubia, corto la respuesta de Eren antes que saliera de sus labios.- Si, solo me llamaste para estas estupideces. Me voy.

- No es necesario- Respondió Eren, se le tomaba molesto, en fin no era problema de ella y mucho menos de Reiner- Me iré yo. Adiós.

Eren regreso al dormitorio dejando solos a los rubios.

-¿Para qué me llamaste? – Pregunto Annie en tono firme y frio, estaba realmente fastidiada por la escena que armo, sin embargo tenía que agradecer de haberla sacado de ese lio.

-Jaja, no aguantas nada- Ella frunció el ceño. Él se podía burlar de Eren, Berthold y quien quisiera menos de ella. El rubio trago grueso al ver a su compañera tomar posición de pelea – Tranquila… Bueno, mañana tenemos el día libre.

-¿Quieres que espié el culto de nuevo?- Pregunto, dejando atrás su posición.

-No, esta vez iré yo. Ya has hecho mucho, solo quería decirte que salgas a distraerte mañana.- Con una sonrisa en los labios, vio como ella fruncía el ceño de nuevo- Sal con alguien, tal vez con Berthold…

-¿Por qué debería salir con él?- Pregunto molesta- No te metas en mi vida, Reiner.- Agrego furiosa, aunque no lo expresara dejo al rubio solo.

¿Quién se creía para decirle eso? No era su padre, ni nada…

"¿Mi padre?" – Estúpidos sentimientos encontrados, había momentos en los que deseaba haber nacido hombre y no tener que ser débil una semana al mes…

.

* * *

Aquí estaba ella, caminando por las cabelles de Sina aburrida. Hoy era el día libre de los reclutas, Reiner había tomado su lugar y había ido a espiar al culto. Berthold había salido con algunos de sus compañeros, ella también fue invitada pero decidió quedarse. Al final Shardis termino votándola de los dormitorios y ahora estaba aquí.

-¿Estás seguro que nadie nos vera?- Esa voz era familiar para ella.- ¿Por qué tenemos que salir a escondidas?

-No te quejes, tú sabes que no podemos dejar que sepan lo nuestro.

-Pero…

-Calla y come.

"¿Desde cuándo ellos dos…?"- De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro, pobre aquel que la acaba de asustar. No sabía lo que le esperaba.

.

* * *

**Notas de autor:** Lamento la demora! Bueno en cuanto a el tamaño de los capítulos XD mil disculpas pero serán cortos de 300 a 500 palabras como máximo lml

**Respuesta a Reviews**

**Anakaood :** Muchas gracias.

**Katie-mee: **¿Enserio? xD es muy difícil y gracias :3

**YoruichiGarcig: **Aquí esta xD

**Leknyn: **Jajajaja, con suerte en el próximo capitulo es el primer acercamiento como pareja.

Gracias a todos por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Apariencias.**

**Autor: **Izumi Eien

**Parejas: **Eren x Annie

**Géneros: **Romance – Humor

**Categoría:** T

**Universo: **Academia

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

-No vuelvas asustar de esa manera – Dijo con fastidio la rubia, observando al joven Jeager- ¿Qué quieres?

-Te vi y me preguntaba a quién espiabas…

-¿Que? Deja de decir tonterías, yo sería incapaz de espiar a otros…

Se sintió un poco irónica, apenas hace unas semanas había estado espiando al culto de los muros y ahora negaba hacerlo. Eren sin creer se fijó hacia donde observaba Annie, ella retrocedió y volteo el rostro.

-Ese maldito cara de caballo…- Eren apretó sus puños –Coquetea con Mikasa, mientras sale con Sasha…

Eren se disponía a ir a golpear a Jean, pero Leonhardt lo detuvo sería un gran problema si los veían juntos además que no quería quedar como una chismosa.

-Déjalos.

-Pero, ese maldito es un picaflor.

Annie trataba de pensar rápido, la manera de detener al muy impulsivo de su compañero, tampoco quería tener que pasar el día con él, pero parecía que sería su salida más rápida. Respiro profundo y lo tomo de la mano, Eren se sonrojo. "¿Es enserio?", se preguntó la rubia al ver la reacción tan, tan "tierna" del joven Jeager… Sacudió su cabeza y se lo llevo de ahí, no debía pensar en esas tonterías.

-¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto Eren, algo tímido. "No se supone que las chicas somos las tímidas", se preguntaba Annie sin responderle. Continúo hasta estar lo suficientemente alejada. - ¿Annie?

-¿Que?

-¿has tenido novio?- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-¿Que? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- Su voz se volvió sombría, alguien recibiría una paliza.- ¿Qué insinúas?- No, ella no puede darse ese lujo. Ella no puede ser una chica normal. Tranquilizo su voz, tratando de volver a su forma neutral. ¿Cómo una palabra la desubico tanto?- No seas idiota…

-Lo siento, solo me dio la curiosidad – Jeager sonrió, ella se sintió extrañamente intimidada. Nunca en su vida durante 2 años de entrenamientos lo había visto sonreír. Normalmente Eren es un cascarrabias, que si bien tenia una gran voluntad era un renegón.- Bueno, estamos aquí…

-Está bien.

Al menos por hoy seguiría el consejo de Reiner y se distraería un poco, además ¿Qué podría salir mal? Estaban muy alejados de los otros, sus compañeros estaban espiando al culto, así que no habría problema.

"Nunca he salido con alguna chica que no sea Mikasa", pensaba Jeager mientras camianaba con la rubia, ¿Tenía miedo? Si y mucho. Si se equivocaba terminaría en el suelo sangrado.

¿Invitarle a comer? ¿Ir a pasear? , si bien hace ya varios meses le gustaba la rubia, nunca pensó que la tendría tan de cerca. Además que su gusto le había dolido mucho al joven. Suspiro y se preparó mentalmente para lo que veía.

-¡Eren que haces con Annie! ¡Te he estado buscando!- y los planes de Jeager se fueron al tacho.

-¿Eren y Annie? Quién lo diría –Detrás de Mikasa estaban Connie, Christa e Ymir.- Eso explica porque a él, solo lo golpea.

-¡No, es eso!- Grito Eren – Solo estábamos…

.

* * *

**Notas de autor: **¿Qué tal? :v calculo que en 3 capítulos más serán pareja n.n

**Respuesta a Reviews: **

Ieknyn: Gracias! , pues fueron Jean y Sasha lml Espero te agrade el capítulo.

Katie-mee: Gracias!


End file.
